


Culpa

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Niou tenía la culpa.





	Culpa

Niou tenía la culpa.

Ese era un hecho que Jackal no había olvidado y que seguramente tampoco podría olvidar mientras siguiesen trotando cuesta arriba, camino a la posada en la que el resto de los regulares de Rikkai seguramente ya se encontraban disfrutando del almuerzo, luego de regresar en la comodidad de un bus.

Y si Niou no hubiese conseguido involucrarlo en su broma de turno, que había interrumpido el día libre que les habían dado para descansar y recorrer la ciudad, sin duda él también estaría junto a ellos, en lugar de tener que aguantar el sol de medio día sobre su cabeza mientras cumplía su castigo.

Jackal contuvo un suspiro y sin ralentizar su paso, llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo trasero de su pantaloneta, sacando un pañuelo de tela de este para secar el sudor de su cabeza al tiempo que giraba un poco su cabeza para mirar atrás.

Era realmente sorprendente que Niou no se hubiese detenido en la última parada de autobús que habían dejado atrás hacia unos minutos, ya fuese para descansar o para ver si podía convencer a alguien que pasase de que le prestase para el pasaje y así regresar en bus.

En lugar de ello, estaba continuando cumpliendo su castigo casi que con terquedad, aun cuando su respiración, originalmente acompasada, se había transformado en irregulares resuellos y cada segundo parecía estar trotando con menos velocidad.

Verlo así cuando él todavía estaba en condiciones para recorrer el par de kilómetros que faltaban hizo que Jackal se detuviese un momento, para dejar que lo alcanzase, y cuando Niou estuvo a su lado, Jackal dijo:

—Ya falta poco.

Sus palabras de ánimo fueron recibidas con una mirada de incredulidad, seguida de un resoplido, pero luego de dar unos pasos más Niou dirigió su vista hacia arriba, fijando su mirada en la ya visible posada, y asintió con su cabeza, continuando su andar con renovados ánimos.

Bien.

Pero Niou todavía tenía la culpa de que estuvieran ahí, por lo que Jackal volvió a acelerar su andar una vez más, buscando dejarlo atrás antes de la próxima curva del camino.


End file.
